


Trauma United

by Olliecakes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Just Friends, No Romance, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes
Summary: The Dreaming Current is used to it’s lonely life in Lobotomy Corporation. It’s always been kept in a laboratory that it could never leave so the move to a new facility meant nothing new to get use to, except the lose of the one person it cares about.Cinder is a young man who works for the corporation after a troubling past. He tried to leave such troubles behind him so he could move forward with his life.See what happens when the two cross paths.
Relationships: Dreaming Current & OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. The Thoughts of a Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, had a thought about Dreaming Current in which I wondered if it could connect with a human who experienced the same as it and it’s boy. It some how knows about Cinder’s past based off how the employee appears. Also this wasn’t meant to be with a specific oc but it can be thought of as a general employee.

Sitting, waiting. Candy, what would be today’s flavor? The only thing to look forward to. It wants grape, it hopes for grape but it’s always a surprise which flavor they would give. They give the candy, it eats happily and continues to wait for the next piece. The only thing to look forward too!  


Escaping, sliding. The only exception. Human panics, time to escape. Freedom. Splashing and sliding onward despite those in it’s way. The only happiness it felt outside of it’s candies, even with those stuck in it’s path. Freedom and candies mix so well in it’s eyes. A day well spent if both happened! How could it want anything else?  


The next set of candies arrive. Delicious candies with no one to share, all for it. When the employee walks in it feels a change. This employee is different than others and it knows exactly why. This isn’t an employee actually! It’s the friend! Its friend! Easy to recognize the one who use to speak about oceans and fields of grass. Finally the friend reunites with the being, they’re time together isn’t over that’s very clear now. A new time for fun and sharing candies! Just as it once was.  


It moves to the friend just to be close once again. Friend looks scared. Doesn’t remember? They will! The two will be friends forever! Nuzzles will show how safe the friend is while in it’s room. Maybe share candy too, grape will make them happy! They both can be happy. Just accept the meeting! Stay with it. Room will be less lonely. They can speak about grassy fields once again!  


Friend has to leave. It’s ok as long as friend comes back with even more candies! It will stay put, be good, just to see them again. Only if they return soon enough. Loneliness returns fast. Friend must know that too, must have been so lonely. But now they can be together again! Not left to lonely feelings, feelings of fear. No need to rely only on candies now.  


Others enter room. Not friend, how dare they. What happen to them? This is not ok! Friend is only one it wants! Give friend. It leaves room even without employee panic. Searching for the one is important, it has to know that they are ok, they must be safe too! Searching and searching and searching, room after room. They can’t be found in the rooms it rushes through. Where is friend? The panic builds and swells. It’s not ready to lose them once again, not so soon.  


There, finally, they are found as they exit a room. It can be happy once again now. Slowly it needs to approach them so it doesn’t scare them. More nuzzles are needed. The friend speaks and it can tell they are confused. It doesn’t normally leave like this but it has to if they are missing. They help it calm down with slow pets. It’s time to return to room with friend for more candies, following to make sure they are in eye sight at all time. Couldn’t let them go missing once again.  


It’s happy once again. The boy who would speak so often, who would share candies every time, and would keep it company was finally back with it. The place was no longer scary or lonely. It has to look forward to candies, freedom, and friendly visits now!


	2. An Eventful Day for Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder is sent to a new department filled with new abnormalities he’s yet to even see before. It’s there that he meets the Dreaming Current. Watch as he deals with the new friendship.

Echoes of footsteps. The pitter parter of each step only aided to dull his senses as a soft lullaby. Cinder should have been on edge, not only from his job but from the uncertainty that came with a move in department, but the constant anxiety dulled his perception of the situations at hand. The thoughts that plagued his mind only revolved around the unknown beings that stayed in said department. How would they be? Would they be worse than those he worked with before? Maybe they wouldn’t give him any trouble, but his doubts out weighed these hopeful ideas. All those before had the ability to cause damage to him, the ones here would probably do it too.  


These thoughts where forced away when the sound of his name sounded through the room. His old college. He’d recognize the other right away even though sometime had passed since the two had last seen each other. He skipped over to Cinder as he continued to speak up. “I can’t believe you got moved to this department!” His voice light and clear, a singsong that Cinder could tell was fondness. “It so crazy how you got assigned to the same place as me!”  


He reckoned that it was pretty lucky to both get assigned to the safety team even though the coworker was moved long before him. “I guess so. Interesting that you weren’t moved to a different section by now.” His attention fell on his voice. The soft flow betrayed how he felt really despite the relief that filled him upon their meet up. All the way his acquaintance could have perished plagued his thoughts multiple times. The mangled corpse strewed about the halls of the departments painted in the red liquid that should have stayed in the body. Said body ripped apart and devoured by whatever hellish beast existed in a containment chamber.  


Once again those thoughts were disrupted as his voice rang in Cinder’s ears. He had no idea what was said but it was very clear that there was a continuation in the conversation based on the knitted brows which was probably annoyance at his lost in thoughts. “Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts again.” It was his only excuse but he accepted it nonetheless.  


“It must be hard, to have gotten this far,” there was pause for a moment before he continued, “But I think with the two of us here things will go well.” The other’s optimism was a strange thing to the man with all that could happen in a heartbeat. “Anyways, we should probably get to work! Be safe out there, and make sure you don’t get lost in your thoughts again.” And with that he was off.  


A sigh was released from Cinders mouth before he also took his leave from the main room. He was given a work assignment but some how he couldn’t get himself to move from his spot, but with his coworker’s encouragement there was a small sense of motivation that surged through him. His feet moved him onward at a steady pace begrudgingly to the containment he was meant to be at. He knew the name of the being, the Dreaming Current, and yet the physical look was still a mystery that only increased the hesitation in him.  


With his destination met he took a moment to breath in and out. With himself somewhat ready, he entered the chamber only to be greeted with what looked like a shark. Although it was clear that it was no normal shark as it’s features included not only a second mouth with two colorful tongues but a pair of legs, a strange sight to see for sure the employee thought. He knew the site contained some weird beings as he encountered things as the likes of a skull that floated in the air, a pair of shrimps with a vending machine, and what was a young girl stabbed with a lit match yet for some reason he felt his chest ceased as he looked on this “shark.”  


He shook his head in a weak attempt to clear his thoughts, there was no way he could let his memories flood his brain when he needed to focus on the task at hand. He remember the item he was given meant for the Dreaming Current to appease it long enough for Cinder to look over it’s body, a task meant to make sure it didn’t have any issues, even with the open wounds that oozed of blood and the syringe stuck in a section of it’s head.  


Cinder reached into a pocket in his uniform and pulled out a small piece of candy wrapped in a purple paper. It was probably grape as far as the man could tell. He also assumed that the shark in front of him probably couldn’t open the wrapper as it missed a pair of arms just like any regular shark that existed so he opened the candy for it and held it out, ready to feed the thing.  


He could see the Dreaming Current’s eyes fall on the piece. What he could describe as a smile set on both of the mouths. The shark clearly enjoyed the candies that were brought to it as it showed Cinder it’s excitement. He made haste to give it the small candy, a quick toss as to not get his own hand eaten along side the treat. It was a quick event as the thing destroyed it’s sweet treat with no hesitation. Cinder noted to definitely watch out if he had to feed it any time worried to think about a shared fate with the candy.  


With the offering accepted it was time for the inspection. Once again there was a moment of hesitation when he realized that meant he would have to get closer to the shark. He tried to remind himself that the candy would be enough for him to get his task over with, and if he needed it he did have a few extra pieces. Once again there was a sigh followed by a movement forward to close some of the distance between the two. The thing looked at him in what Cinder could tell was the way it looked at the candy. What if it wanted to eat him in a horribly quick bite just like the treat? He should give another piece to hopefully subdue the looks it gave to the employee.  


Before he could pull out another piece the shark had changed position. Cinder watched one horror as it’s legs moved from the position out in front of it to lay behind him. His thoughts rushed in a chaotic frenzy. It would surely eat him with tears placed all over his fragile body. Then it most certainly would breach and wreck havoc through the halls of Lobotomy Corporation. His conclusion formed without knowledge of if it was even possible the Dreaming Current would or wouldn’t breach. He deserved his untimely death he continued to think.  


He caused this. Somehow he did something wrong, somewhere along the way there had to be a mistake in his actions. His death was all his fault. The destruction of the facility his fault. Everything was always his fault. There was no way he could clear his thoughts as the forced themselves upon his poor mind. And yet he was brought back to reality once the monster was inches away from his own body. He prepared for the worst with the tension in his body.  


And yet there was no bite, no shred in his body, no pain. Nothing of the such. Instead Cinder felt the creature’s head nuzzle against his stomach. Instead of death and destruction the being met him with affection. It was a moment of confusion for Cinder. Just a second ago it had demonstrated the power that could end his life but it chose to show him affection. He was shocked to say the least as no previous abnormality showed the same reaction to the worker and he hadn’t heard any other employee speak of an encounter of the likes.  


He had to do something, he thought, to please the Dreaming Current. Maybe if he went along with the display of attachment then it would let him continue his work without a struggle. So he began to give the head of the creature a few unsure pats, not certain that it was wanted or not. It seemed to be the right thing as Cinder was met with it’s eyes that he hoped still showed a sign of contempt. Yet it stayed as close as it was to the man. No movement away from him so Cinder decided just to hurry up his work.  


As far as he could tell, everything was fine from his instructions even with the wounds that lined it’s flesh. Some how that wasn’t a problem that the corporation really worried about. “I guess that’s ok then,” he spoke softly to himself yet the thing still seemed to have heard his own words as it wiggled it’s body in front of Cinder. Maybe it could understand him? He couldn’t know for sure, his voice had remain silent despite the ordeal that had been his work with the shark but upon the sudden change the creature had reacted.  


“Uh, anyways I my work here is done. I have to leave.” He watched for a moment to gage what the creature would do then but it just continued it’s little movements back and forth. It was very weird to see it move in such a fashion, something he thought a dog would do upon it’s owner’s return to their home. He had to leave it though whether it understood him or not.  


Cinder turned around to leave the way he entered the containment. His movement encouraged forward with the will to exit the whole encounter. Yet it was clear that he wouldn’t be able to leave right away as the Dreaming Current slid from behind him to lay in front of his path, a blockage that kept him from the door. The eyes seemed to glisten as they stared into Cinder’s own eyes. The smile that had been plastered on both mouths turned into a frown that seemed to match the beast in the thoughts of him. “Hey, hey , I have to, to leave. Let, let me out.” In his head his line had more demand behind it but once he got hung up on his words with a feeble tone he knew that it was far from that tone.  


It shook it’s head and with that he knew that his leave would be a fight. He had to leave though. There was no way he could stay with the constant thought of the terrible end he could face if the thing became bored of his presence. Some how the idea of death was an experience he didn’t want to face for once in his life. The idea of his bones crushed under it’s teeth was something he’d rather not face.  


There was a sudden rush of hope that filled his body. The candy! It could be a distraction! He once again reached into his pocket to pull out another piece of candy wrapped in the same color as the one before. He could see the previous expression returned, so far a good sign to the man as he quickly unwrapped the treat. “Here, you can have this.” He then turned half way around and threw the candy back towards the spot where the abnormality had laid when he first entered the room.  


The Dreaming Current rushed off towards the distraction in the same way it had moved the last two times. It worked! Cinder turned again, this time with a sense of preservation as a reason to move faster. It wouldn’t be long before the thing would destroy the candy and returned it’s attention to the employee in it’s room and he was painfully aware of this fact.  


He had enough of a pace as he quickly reached the door and left without even so much as a glance back, he couldn’t bring himself to see how close it had moved towards him with it’s agile speed. Even with his departure from the containment he couldn’t stop his own movement with the need to return to his coworker and the main hall. The familiar sense of his bubbly personality would surely calm Cinder’s thoughts of his own demise.  


Finally back in the safe room he was able to slow to a halt. A wave of calmness finally washed upon his exhausted body. He had to take deep breaths to replace the jagged ones he hadn’t even realize appeared. Even the tightness in his chest was able to subdue upon the sight of the employee he hoped to see. Yet it was only a small amount of peace as thoughts filled his mind once again. Most likely he would be forced back into it’s room. Most likely he’d see it when it breached containment. Most likely it would break through his flesh with the two sets of teeth that filled it’s mouth.  


He was back in the main hall but it was far from a safe haven for the worker, even with his efforts. He would have to accept the awful death that rushed him. His premature death was destained to occur no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter went down a route I didn’t think I would expand so much on but I had so much inspiration for this. I literally spent like an hour just putting down my thoughts. I may or may not make another chapter later to actually show when Cinder gets more comfortable around the Dreaming Current but for now I’ll just leave it as is. Thank you for reading!


End file.
